Dernière confession
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: Nostalgie chez Duo qui raconte son passé. A lire de toute urgence ! Tristounette et poétique d'après ma bêta.


Titre : Dernière confessions

auteur : tenshi-no-yoru

disclamer : en faite ce sont des clons, donc y sont a moi ... nan, s'on pas n'a moi malgrès mes effort acharner pour les avoir.

1. histoire de vie …

La lune est pleine ce soir … elle est douce et froide. Je me sens nostalgique, j'ai un soudain besoin de confessions. Alors, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Ce n'est certainement pas un conte de fée, mais elle n'est pas la pire …

Ma mère est une belle jeune femme, à cette époque, elle a douze ans mais semble en avoir en avoir dix-sept. C'est cheveux sont de couleur miel et légèrement ondulés, ses yeux sont bleu, il rappelle la douceur du ciel. Elle a les attrait d'une femme, d'ailleurs c'est une femme. Elle est réglé depuis un an maintenant et sa plastique est celle d'un mannequin.

Cet enfant, car malgré les apparences elle l'ai encore, et éperdument amoureuse d'un beau brun aux yeux améthyste. Ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable, mais plutôt une grande racaille fière d'être ce qu'il est, ce qui lui donne un charme fou, mais il a un point faible :

les femmes.

Il a vingt-deux ans quand il remarque enfin ma mère. Ils finissent par sortir ensemble, ma mère est plus heureuse que jamais, elle se dit que sa vie sera toujours avec cet homme.

Lui se dit que bientôt il faudra changer, qu'il devrait se dépêcher de conclure. Ca fait maintenant deux semaine qu'il sortent ensemble, il ne sait pas son âge et ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Ma mère se retrouve chez lui, dans sa chambre, elle a décidé de se donner à lui, même si elle a un peu peur. Elle font ce qu'elle croit être l'amour, et ses peurs se sont estompées quand les mains chaudes de celui qu'elle aime sont venu caressées, doucement, sont corps d'enfant, pour lui ce n'est qu'un coup de "baise", d'ailleurs le nom de ma mère figure sur un cahier à la page treize, parmi celui d'autre nom; elle n'est pas la première et ne sera pas la dernière, mais ça elle ne le sait pas. Il ont fini, elle est plus heureuse encore, elle aimerait recommencer sur le champs, redécouvrir cette chaleur enivrante quand il est en elle.

Mais il sort du lit et ouvre la porte. Les amis de l'homme qu'elle aime entrent, elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre, il sont déjà sur elle. Ils la violent. Elle pleure, les supplies d'arrêter, mais ils continuent, encore, et encore. Son âme part, elle n'est plus victime mais spectatrice, elle est dans un autre monde, un monde que je connais bien.

Ils ont finis, se rhabillent et partent, son homme, non elle ne veut plus l'appeler comme ça … Ce monstre la regarde, de ses yeux d'un améthyste froids et indifférents, lui balance sa robe à la figure et lui lance, tous aussi indifférent …

- Barre-toi, j'attends quelqu'un!

Elle n'est pas choquée plus que ça, pourrait elle l'être plus? Je ne crois pas, elle s'habille retourne chez elle. Là, elle pleure pendant des semaines, et des semaines, toute les larmes de son corps. Et puis, pourquoi faut il qu'elle l'aime encore … se monstre.

Deux mois plus tard, elle a des nausée, presque tous les matins désormais, mal de dos, mal au ventre, des envie de manger et encore de manger. Sa vieille mère reconnait les symptômes, elle est une bonne chrétienne, pour elle sa fille est devenue une hérétique, elle la chasse, la met à la rue. Désormais elle devra se débrouiller seul, elle attend un enfant, elle m'attend moi, mais elle ne veut pas d'un enfant, pas de cet enfant qu'il lui rappellera ce qu'elle à vécus. Elle voudrait tuer l'enfant, mais elle est à la rue et n'a pas d'argent pour se payer une opération. Malgré ce qu'elle a subit, elle est toujours aussi belle, et un groupe de junkies "l'adopte", au bout de quelque jour elle est devenue junkie, l'alcool et la drogue coulent dans ses veine comme si elle en consommait depuis toujours, elle espère tuer l'enfant … de cet manière.

Cinquième mois de grossesse, son ventre est bien rond, et l'enfant semble bien se porter. Elle se désespère, l'alcool et les drogues n'auront pas suffit, elle devient folle de rage, s'empare d'un couteau et l'enfonce sans hésitation dans son ventre, elle retire le couteau, s'apprête à recommencer, mais ses "amis", les junkies l'en empêche. Il la soigne et l'attache, pour qu'elle ne recommence pas. Il croient que c'est un syndrome de la femme enceinte, ils ont peur pour elle, mais pour l'enfant aussi. Elle, elle les déteste, les maudits, à cause d'eux sont enfant, l'enfant de ce monstre … ou de ses amis … va survivre, elle ne le supporte pas.

Neuvième mois de grossesse, l'enfant va naître, les junkies se sont bien préparé à cet événement, malgré les pauvres moyens dont ils disposent. Elle, elle rumine des idées noires, elle espère que l'enfant s'étranglera avec son cordon. Mais non, l'enfant est né, sans difficultés et il semble bien portant. En sortant du ventre de sa mère, il a immédiatement crié, laissant pour la première fois, entrer l'air dans ses poumons, mes poumons. Les junkies me pose dans les bras de ma mère, je sais qu'elle pleure, mais ce n'est certainement pas de joie. Elle se lève, me regarde, elle se dit que finalement c'est un enfant banal, il ne ressemble à personne, que peut être elle pourrait oublier. Mais le bébé a ouvert les yeux, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et là le visage de ma mère s'est crispé en un rictus de dégoût, puis elle m'a lâché, et je suis tombé, lourdement, sur le sol. J'étais toujours vivant, mais des hématomes parcourraient tout mon corps, j'avais, pour elle, commis le crime d'avoir des yeux d'un améthyste, froid et indifférent.

Je la comprend, et je lui ai pardonné son attitude, son manque d'affection à mon égard, je lui ai pardonné de n'être, pour moi, qu'une génitrice. C'est comme ça qu'a commencé mon existence, dans une haine indifférente.


End file.
